


Yes Daddy

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Awesome Charlie Bradbury, Chuck is God, Daddy Kink, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean x Sister Reader, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Chuck, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Chuck, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, F/M, Fucking, Gabriel - Freeform, Gabriel Lives, Hunter - Freeform, Jealous Chuck, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Pregnant Sex, Protective Castiel, Protective Chuck, Protective Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam, Protective Sam Winchester, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam x Sister Reader, Same Winchester - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Spanking, Top Chuck, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Winchester - Freeform, baby girl - Freeform, bareback, castiel - Freeform, chuck shurley - Freeform, sister winchester, spank, sub Reader, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck is your soulmate and doesn't want you hunting but you brothers Sam and Dean need your help. And you don't want to give it up. But Chuck or Daddy won't let you. When you sneak out on a hunt how will you be punished?</p><p>For more stories please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daddy's Back

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Love anyone who gives this a try. This will be a series not much smut in this Chapter but there will be in the next. I'm on Wattpad at were_lover18 and Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale. This story is in my Supernatural One-Shots but it is a series. Thanks for reading love you all!!

A/N Hey guys just an FYI never watched the season finale (11) so I know Chuck and Amara make up but not sure on everything else. So after Chuck and Amara make up everything is happy (ish) in this story. Message me for with any sequel ideas I’m interested in what you guys want to see for this or Reopened Scars. I’m kinda stuck.

“So…” You begin. You dated Chuck for a couple years in secret from your brothers. When he left you went into a huge depression. And now here you were sitting on your bed in the bunker with Chuck or God sitting next to you.

“I’m God. Are you freaked out?” Chuck looks at you tentatively. You giggle at the thought of the, all powerful creator of everything is scared that you might not want him. 

“I mean it’s a little weird that I lost my virginity to God and that I love him but that doesn’t change anything. I still love you Chuck. Now do you love me?” You ask hoping that hasn’t changed either.

“Of course. Baby girl how could you even ask that? I’ve loved you since you were born.” Chuck grabs you and pulls you into him for a bone-crushing hug. Pressing a kiss to your forehead just like he used to. You never let yourself think about him really until he came back. It hurt too much to think that the man you loved, lost you virginity to and would have died for could just leave you. You hadn’t even let yourself consider that Chuck had died. You had to believe he was still alive. 

“But you left me Chuck,” you let a sob slip out. “I thought you stopped loving me. You didn’t even leave a note. You never said goodbye.” And before you know it your body is shaking with sobs. Chuck is holding you and trying to calm you.

“Baby girl I am so sorry. I will never forgive myself for the pain I have caused you. You are my everything.” Slowly you stop crying and kiss Chuck on the cheek.

“Honey look at me,” you command softly as you force Chuck’s chin up. Looking into his wonderfully blue eyes. “I love you so much Chuck. Please forgive yourself. I will get over it and at least you’re here now. And you are not allowed to leave me again ok? We will get through this and whatever else comes our way together.” 

“Ok but I need one thing from you first ok. Well maybe two.” 

“What?”

“Will you move in with me? I’m moving back into my old house and I would love it if you would come with me. I know you probably don’t want to leave Sam and Dean but the house is only about a ten-minute drive from here. (A/N not sure where the house is but in the story it’s ten minutes from the bunker) Please Y/N. I need you to live with me. I want to wake every morning with you by my side and go to sleep every night right next to you.” 

“Of course I’ll move in with you. But I still will be away on hunts sometimes but I’ll keep them short Sam and Dean won’t be to happy but oh well.” You pause when you see Chuck’s eyes harden with a foreign emotion. “Honey what’s wrong?” You reach out for Chuck’s cheek but he turns away and gets up. Silently pacing the room.

When you try to break the silence you are cut off by a glare from Chuck. After about ten minutes of pacing he comes down kneeling in front of you taking your hands in his.

“You think you’re going to keep hunting?” He chokes out looking as though he is in pain. It tugs at your heartstrings seeing the love of your life in so much pain. But for him to think you won’t hunt anymore.

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I?” You’re confused Chuck never said anything before. But your answer seems to anger him and he stands up abruptly dropping your hands. 

“Because you are my mate! You’re my soul mate! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO CONTINUE HUNTING! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?” Chuck roars. You’ve never seen Chuck this angry. You don’t even know if you have ever even seen him shout. Chuck softens slightly when he sees you shake in fear but holds his ground. You hear footsteps coming down the hallway and Sam and Dean are at your door in a second.

“Everything ok in here guys?” Sam asks giving you a questioning look.

“Chuck doesn’t want me to hunt anymore.” You breathe out.

“Chuck c’mon man. We need her and she’s our baby sister we keep her safe.” Dean defends you. You’ve never been so happy to have you brothers.

“I mean half the time all she does is research.” Sam adds. You smile at each of them.

“I don’t care she’s my mate I will not have her in danger.” Chuck growls pulling you into his arms and your legs automatically wrap around his waist as your arms go around his neck. You nuzzle into his neck missing his scent and he buries his face in your hair. “I love you baby girl. So much. I can’t let you get hurt.” He whispers to you.

“Wait you mean our baby sister is your soul mate?” Dean asks. His temper rising.

“Dean c’mon. Chuck and I love each other. It’s ok Dean. Chuck won’t hurt me. And I’ll always need you and Sam.” You try to soothe him and he melts all he has ever wanted was for you to be happy.

“Fine. But I don’t care if you are God. I will kill you if you make her unhappy or hurt her in anyway. Got it?” Dean says trying to maintain his protective big brother act. Chuck nods. As Dean and Sam walk towards the kitchen you hear Dean shout, “After all you have us to thank for not letting her have any one night stands while you were gone.”

Chuck growls at the thought of someone touching what is his. You see you and Chuck had more than one secret about your relationship. You had a daddy kink that only Chuck knew about. You had been to scared to ever tell anyone other than him. It turned out it was a shared kink and you loved every second of it. Sometimes you used to do something dangerous on a hunt knowing Chuck would find out and punish you.

“Baby girl?” 

“Yes daddy?” You answer out of habit.

“Good girl,” he praises as he slaps your ass making you squeal in delight. You really have missed this. Missed Chuck. “Baby girl this is not a request you are not to do anymore hunting,” you start to protest but he puts his finger to his lips silencing you, “you may do research and tag along on some cases if I approve the case ok?” You nod slowly knowing for now this is as far as you will get for now.

“That’s my girl.” Chuck snaps his fingers and suddenly you are back in his house and in his bedroom. 

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. God Wears Boxers and Gives Spankings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck punishes you for being a bad girl.

When Chuck got you back to his or should you say your house he told you to go upstairs, strip and lay on your stomach on his bed and wait for him. He waited about fifteen minutes just to make you sweat. He knew how turned on his dominant side made you and how much you loved spankings. Even when Chuck was really mad and used a whip and it hurt you liked it. It may sound weird but you liked knowing he cared enough about you to punish you when you did something naughty. He wouldn’t have made the rules and wouldn’t punish you if he didn’t care so you loved when he spanked you then fucked you silly. Some nights he never even let you cum. But you really hoped this wouldn’t be one of those nights.

Soon enough Chuck walked in holding your favorite wooden paddle in his hand. One of his big rules was that when he gave you an order you followed it. Without argument. If you argued you would get a spanking and he decided the amount of spankings you got depending on the argument. If you went against the order you would get a whipping and not be allowed to cum or touch yourself for a week.

“Well, well little girl it seems that earlier you argued with me.” Smack! “I want you to count!”

“One. Daddy.” 

“Good girl.” Smack! Everytime he spanked you it sent mini waves of pleasure to your swollen over sensitive pussy. You hadn’t had sex in almost five years. And you had two brothers, one of whom was almost always with you leaving little time to pleasure yourself. 

“Two. Daddy.”

“Why do we have these rules princess?” Chuck asks in his calm voice as he spanks you again.

“Because you want me safe Daddy.” You reply automatically.

Smack! 

“Three. Daddy.” 

“Good girl princess.” He cooes as he rubs your backside gently. “It’s true. I not only want you safe I need you safe. Baby girl I don’t know how I could live if something happened to you. When I give you an order it’s because I think it’s for the best. Princess you need to trust me. Do you trust me?” Chuck’s voice wavers over the last part in fear that with all his secret keeping you lost you trust in him.

“Of course I do Daddy.” You turn your head slightly and see his face and eyes brighten upon hearing you still trust him but he then regains control and goes back into Dom mode. 

“Good. But if you trust me why did you argue with me?” Smack!

“Four. Daddy. I’m so sorry I argued with you Daddy but I want to keep hunting. I know you're scared you’ll lose me but don’t you trust me enough to believe that I know what I’m doing and won’t get hurt.” 

“Of course Baby girl but it just takes one mistake and it might be Sam or Dean who makes the mistake and you could die or get hurt. Bad. Baby girl I need you safe.” You hear the overflow of emotions in Chuck’s voice and know he wants you safe but you don’t want to be treated like a porcelain doll. Smack! Your bottom is slowly getting raw. You haven’t had a good spanking since Chuck left.

“Five. Daddy.” You gasp out. That was a hard one.

“Turn over princess.” Chuck commands and you don’t hesitate. Chuck sets the paddle on his nightstand and walks over. Chuck is shirtless and when he gets in front of you he strips off his pants and boxers. You giggle you never thought God would be a boxer type of guy.

“What’s so funny princess?” Chuck growls.

“Just that God wears boxers, Daddy.” You purr. Chuck’s massive size cock springs to even more to attention if at all possible.

“Baby girl you know I love you right? The only reason I spank you is I want to keep you safe and spanking has proved the best form of punishment for you.” Chuck was as he hovers on top of you. 

“I know Daddy I like the spankings remember?” You say as you pull him down for a kiss. Your tongues vie for dominance but of course his win.

“I was just checking princess.” He says before he slowly pushes into you. You gasp as he bottoms out. Your hips flush against his. Chuck presses his lips to yours in a hungry kiss as he stills giving you time to adjust.

“So you really haven’t been with anyone other than me?” He asks hopeful that he is still your one and only.

“Yes Daddy. Only you. Please move.” You beg needing the friction. Chuck complies immediately pulling completely out and thrusting in again. You bite his shoulder to keep from crying out.

“Damn. Straight. You. Are. Mine. Baby. Girl.” Chuck punctuates every word with a thrust. He starts nipping and sucking your sensitive nipples. You start moving your hips trying to meet him thrust for thrust when his hands grab your hips stilling them. You know you’ll have bruises but you like being reminded of what’s Chuck’s. Chuck slams into you g-spot repeatedly and you combust around him. Chuck stills, your orgasm triggering his and he spill his seed inside you. You just lie there cuddled together him holding you tight and marking up your breasts and neck, with you nuzzled into his neck. He smells like your Chuck, whiskey, paper and his manly musk. As much as he makes you say you are his he is equally yours. You know he wouldn’t leave you or cheat on you no matter what. You belong to each other and nothing will tear you apart again.

Chuck presses a bruising kiss to your lips. “You know I’ll never leave you again. I won’t let you out of my sight.” He peppers your face in soft gentle kisses all over your face.

“Chuck?” You ask seriously.

“Yes love? What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” He begins to panic.

“I’m fine but can I please hunt? I know you’re worried but I love hunting and Sam’s stitches suck and Dean can’t do research to save his life. They need me baby. I will call every hour and if you tell me not to go I won’t if it’s too dangerous. Please baby.” You plead. You love Chuck but hunting was part of you and you don’t want to leave your brothers.

“Only if you promise to not do ANY field work and keep me updated on the case and call me if it gets too dangerous. I will send Gabriel, Lucifer, Michael and Raphael to help Sam and Dean but you won’t NO exceptions ok? No field work ever!” He says sternly but you are already nodding vigorously you only helped when it was necessary in the field Sam and Dean preferred to keep you as far from danger as possible in this life.

“Ok. I promise I will keep you informed and stay out of the field. Thank you so much baby.” You move to straddle his hips and kiss his whole face.

“Anything for you my love, unless it puts you in danger. I will not allow you to be in danger.” You cuddle into Chuck’s arms exhausted after all your fun. Chuck holds you close as if he’s afraid you might slip away. You fall asleep feeling safe and content in the strong arms of your caring boyfriend.


	3. God, two angels and three hunters walk into a bunker...

You wake up early the next morning, before Chuck you try not to disturb him as you untangle yourself from him but he walks immediately and pulls you into a tight hug and throws a leg over yours trapping you.

“Chuck c’mon I have to get up.” You try to wiggle free but Chuck just holds you down nuzzling into your neck. All you get in response is a muffled ‘no’. “Babe I gotta go see what the boys are up to and tell them about the new arrangement.” When Chuck still doesn’t move you decide to get him riled up. “Unless you want me to keep hunting normally? It’s been awhile since I killed a few vamps or I could send some demonic bitches back to hell?” Chuck immediately shoots up and shifts you so he is hovering above you and you can see the rage in his eyes.

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” He shots his face inches from yours. He leans down for a bruising kiss. When he pulls away you both get up and get dressed and Chuck snaps his fingers and you’re in the bunkers kitchen. You see Dean singing along to Metallica as he makes breakfast like he does every morning he hasn’t turned around yet so you sneak up behind him and whisper, “Hey big brother whatcha cookin’,” in his ear. You swear he jumps six feet in the air and screams like a little girl. The pancakes splatter on the floor and you fall to the floor in a fit of giggles. Of course you don’t actually fall Chuck catches you and lays you down gently.

“What happened?” Sam runs in with his gun drawn looking for a monster.

“Your darling little sister scared the piss out of me.” Dean snaps.

“Oh. Oh hey you’re back so what’s going on?” Sam asks when he sees you. You gesture to the table.

“You guys may want to sit down.” You say as you sit down Chuck next to you wrapping an arm around you. Sam and Dean glare at Chuck’s arm and your closeness but sit down across from you all the same. Their expressions unreadable.

“Ok so Chuck and I were together for about two years before he went missing. I had no clue if he was even still alive after he left,” you pause when Dean raises his hand, you roll your eyes but motion for him to say whatever he’s thinking.

“Is that why you hunted like crazy and took all those risk for a year?” Dean asks and suddenly you feel Chuck’s grip tighten and know you’re going to be in for it later.

“Yeah and just generally feeling alone I mean you quit hunting and Sam was hunting with the Campbells but I didn’t think he was even alive. The only people I really had were Garth and Bobby. I mean you were finally happy Dean I couldn’t and wouldn’t interfere with that.” You look to Chuck and see that his eyes have darkened tremendously.

“You took unnecessary risks?” Chuck’s strangles out. “What if you would have died?”

“I thought you were dead, I felt like I would never be happy again.” You say as though it’s nothing. You were better now why does Chuck always make such a big deal about everything?

“You think that justifies putting yourself in danger? I might be rethinking our agreement if you ever take a risk again.” Chuck growls.

“What agreement?” Sam and Dean say in unison.

“Chuck didn’t want me to hunt at all, but I convinced him to let me still tag along to do research and patch you idjits up. Also his house is only ten minutes from here so I’m moving in with him.” You whisper the last part afraid of what your brothers might do. When you were sixteen you brought home a guy for the first time and Sam and Dean had scared him away in a matter of seconds.

“Your moving?” Dean asks looking hurt. 

“Yeah but you can come visit whenever you want and now Cas and Gabe can stay here more often.” Yeah you knew both your brothers were hooking up with angels. But Gabe was your best friend and Cas and you had slowly gotten closer especially after the whole Metatron thing when Cas felt like he failed the world. Gabe was brought back by Chuck and Amara after the made up.

“What are you talking about?” They ask in unison.

“Oh please I’m dating God you don’t think I know these things plus I have eyes. Dean you and Cas always stand right next to each other and the whole ‘profound’ bond thing is totally code for soulmates/sex. And Sam when gabe came back from the dead you two ran into each other's arms and just held each other for like hours. I asked Chuck and he said that Cas is Dean’s soul mate and Gabe is Sam’s. Just like Chuck is mine.” YOu say and Chuck brings the hand he’s holding up to his mouth and kisses it.

“You don’t, you don’t think it’s wrong? Either of you?” Dean asks. Sam tries to act like he doesn’t care but you know your brothers and know the are actually serious. 

“Why would we think that you guys are soul mates, you know destined to love each other and be together. I love you guys why would I give a shit if you are gay.” You tell them sternly. Chuck nods along with you.

“She’s right I believe Castiel himself said it best the I God am utterly indifferent to sexual orientation.” Chuck says nonchalantly.  
“Why don’t you guys live here? I mean if we have three hunters, two angels, one of which is an archangel and God could we be any safer.” Dean says. You look to Chuck hope filling your eyes. You want to live with Chuck but you don’t want to leave Sam and Dean either.

“Of course we can baby girl. Like I said I’ll do anything to make you happy.” Chuck says as he presses a soft kiss to your forehead. You don’t think you could be any happier.


	4. No Risks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Chuck finds out about you taking risks the first year after he was gone he decides you need to be punished.

After spending the day with Sam and Dean looking for a case and finding one in Flint, Michigan you were curled up in yours and Chuck’s bedroom at the Bunker. You had switched to a bigger room down the hall farther from Sam and Dean’s rooms. After Sam and Dean found out that Gabe and Cas were their mates and Chuck was yours you kinda divided up bedroom sections so you all had your own personal space.

“So you weren’t careful when you were hunting, good thing I turned up when I did.” Chuck says as he walks into your shared bedroom from the bathroom. He tries to pass it off as a joke but you can tell it’s killing him to know you took risks. 

“Chuck come here,” you pat the bed next to you and Chuck happily obliges. When he sits down you spider-monkey him. And he nuzzles his face between your breasts. “Cuck listen to me it wasn’t your fault and I stopped ok? Dean found out only cause Garth told him and Sam and Dean didn’t let me hunt for awhile. Then with the whole Leviathan thing they needed me and I was able to be more objective after you left. It’s ok I’m ok now. This happened awhile ago.” You hope he will let it go and stop fretting over this it wasn’t really his fault. 

“It is my fault I should have brought you with me. You would have been safer and I could’ve kept an eye on you. I love you too much to let something like that ever happen again. You will always have an archangel watching over you if I’m not ok?” You nod knowing that Chuck would do it with or without your permission anyways it would just cause a fight and the last thing you want is to fight with him.

“However baby girl I think you broke one of our rules.” You feel Chuck’s attitude shift into his Dom role. You feel your panties dampen at the thought of what Chick could do to you. One of Chuck’s big rules were you weren’t allowed to ever, under any circumstances take an unnecessary risk. He realized being a hunter would mean you were always going to be in danger but now that he was back he would do everything in his power to prevent anything major from happening to you. You knew he would prefer to just keep you with him at all times and protect you from everything in the world. But he knew how much you would resent him for that. Chuck snaps his fingers and you are naked. Chuck repositions you so you are laying down on the mattress and he is standing above you with his favorite whip in one hand. 

“I’m sorry Daddy.” You say softly.

“Good but you still need to be punished baby girl. I think fifteen with the whip will suffice. I am not happy at all princess. Hearing that I could have lost you.” He shakes his head at the thought. His hand not holding the whip rubs your ass kneading your tender flesh. You feel his hand leave you backside and see him move farther behind you. CRACK! You feel the whip come down hard on your skin. You cry out softly at the sensation.

“Count sweetheart. And I want to hear a thank you” Chuck commands.

“One Daddy. Thank you so much Daddy.” You breathe out. Right after you finish speaking Chuck hits you with another strike.

“Thank you Daddy. Two.” You respond. Usually if Chuck was punishing you for doing something dangerous he would make you thank him. 

At the tenth spanking Chuck hits directly on your throbbing clit. Sending jolts of pleasure to your core.

“Thank you Daddy. Ten.” You say trying to regain some self control. But right after he hits you again on the clit and you think you could cum right then and there but you manage to hold it back.

“Eleven Daddy thank you so much.” You hope he will move back to your ass now.

“Good job princess do you want Daddy to spank your red ass now or your pussy?” He asks in his playful voice.

“My ass please Daddy. Make it so I can’t sit tomorrow.” You plead hoping he’ll follow your request.

“Oh baby girl I’ll make it so you can’t sit for a week. Maybe then you’ll remember to be careful and not put yourself in danger. I can’t allow that and you’re lucky I’m allowing you to go on this hunt princess. I will be watching and I think Gabriel might tag along.” You don’t bother argueing with him now because you know if you do you won’t be cumming tonight or going on the hunt at all.

“Whatever you say Daddy.” You agree. You hear the crack of the whip as Chuck brings it down hard on your bare bottom. You whimper a little but know you only have a few more left.

“Twelve. Thank you Daddy.” You reply almost automatically. After the last spanking Chuck dropped the whip and flipped you onto your back as he hovered above you taking you in.

“You are the most beautiful and perfect of all my creations Y/N. I love you so much.” Chuck says as he eases himself inside you. You gasp at the size of Chuck. You don’t know if you’ll ever get used to his size. Chuck gives you a few minutes to adjust to the feeling of him. He waits until you nod for him to move. When you do he starts slow hitting your g-spot. He reaches down with his left hand to rub your clit starting with slow small circles and eventually speeds up his pace. His mouth is busy leaving hickies along your neck and collarbone. His right hand grips your hip leaving bruises. You feel yourself reaching the edge.

“Daddy may I please cum?” You beg needing to find your release. 

“Yes you may my good girl. All mine. Who do you belong to baby girl?” Chuck asks as you explode around him. His possessive words triggering your orgasm. 

“I’m yours. I’m all yours Chuck.” You gasp still breathless from your orgasm. Your words seem to trigger his orgasm as his cock twitches and he spills his seed inside you. He thrusts his seed deep into you until the last drop is in you. He stays inside you just holding you in his arms.

“Chuck?” You asks quietly not sure if he’s fallen asleep yet.

“Yeah baby girl? You okay?” He asks as he looks you over for any injuries. Finding none he looks into your eyes as if searching for what’s wrong. 

“I can go tomorrow right? On the hunt I mean. I haven’t been on one since the whole Amara thing really. Dean and Sam insisted I stay at the Bunker they didn’t want to risk me getting hurt or worse. Please Chuck.” You beg wanting to go on the hunt. You didn’t want to leave Chuck but you knew if you missed him to much you could just pray for him to come and he would be there.

“I guess so. I was hoping for a little more time with you but I’ll let you go. It should only be a few days anyway right Sam and Dean think it’s just a simple salt and burn. I want you to call me every hour ok and if you don’t I will call you. But if you don’t answer I will come to wherever you are to get you and bring you home. But if I have to bring you home you won’t be going on another hunt for at least a month ok?” Chuck says seriously. Chuck usually goofed off a lot with you but when it came to your safety he was all business. You knew he would protect you at all costs and above all others.

“Yes of course I’ll call and I agree to your terms and conditions about the calling.” You say as you pull him in for a long kiss.

“Good I can’t have you getting hurt baby girl. Now get to sleep you have to get up early tomorrow morning Sam and Dean want to leave right at the crack of dawn so you can hopefully get there by tomorrow night.” Chuck says as he slides out of you and throws the blankets over top of you. 

“Night Chuck. I love you.” You say as you close your eyes.

“Goodnight sweetheart. I love you too. So much. You are my everything.” Chuck whispers in your ear as he holds you close and presses a warm kiss to your forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just a reminder to check out my tumblr or Wattpad if you want. My tumblr is johngirl-207 and my Wattpad is were_lover18. Thanks for reading if you liked it remember to press the Kudos button. Love you guys-Coco


	5. The Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow me on tumblr @johngirl-207 and Wattpad @were_lover18. Thanks for reading I love you all-Coco.

You wake up at the crack of dawn and somehow manage to untangle yourself from Chuck without waking him. You head to the kitchen smelling Gabriel’s AMAZING banana and chocolate chip pancakes. You smile knowing your best friend is here with you.

“Hi mommy dearest!” Gabriel say with a smirk. He always was a smart ass. You punch his shoulder lightly. “Mommy you’re abusing me.” He says with a chuckle.

“Shut up Gabe. Don’t call me mommy it’s weird considering your a few millennia older than me.” You giggle to yourself.

“So how’s Dad? He letting you go on the hunt or what?” Gabe says as he turns back to his cooking.

“Yeah but barely. I have to check in every hour and keep him updated on the case. I can’t actually go on the hunt I can just stay back and do research and patch the boys up.” You say glumly. You loved that Chuck cared about you and your safety but it’s hard to change your whole life.

“He can’t lose you. You realize what would happen right? The whole universe would collapse everything would cease to exist. Dad would cease to exist.” You’re in shock. You figured being God’s mate was important but not like this.

“What about when I die?” You ask curious. You're still human after all and one day you would die whether it’s from natural causes or something else. Gabriel laughs at your question.

“You’re serious? You mean Dad hasn’t told you yet? You can’t die he’s your soulmate you will live as long as he does.Which is forever unless you get killed.” Gabe says shocked that you don’t know. Your thoughts go to Sam and Dean. Could you live without your big brothers? The two men you knew you could always depend on. Gabriel must have read your thoughts because he lets out another chuckle.

“Dad must not have really discussed how soulmates work huh?” You shake your head. “It’s pretty much the same with angels and their soulmates except the universe won’t come crashing down if Sam and/or Dean die. You are a very important woman Y/N. All of us angels are sworn to protect you. Same thing even with demons. They know what could happen if you die they might try to hurt you to get to dad but they wouldn’t actually kill you. But some may argue death would be better than what they could do to you.” Gabriel mutters the last part so you can barely hear it and you know why Chuck is so overprotective now.

You feel arms wrap around your waist and feel slightly scared until you feel Chuck’s scruff tickle your neck.

“Morning baby girl. What are you to chatting about?” He asks as he pulls you up off you chair and move you so he is sitting on the chair and you on him.

“Just about the whole soulmates thing. There are a few things you neglected to tell me.” You say as you nuzzle into his neck. Smelling him. It’s a scent you will never get bored of the smell of whiskey, paper, coffee but most importantly your Chuck.

“Sorry baby girl I was just so happy that we were together again. I missed you so much while I was gone.” Chuck says as he leans in for a deep possessive kiss. Your tongues fight for dominance like always and of course Chuck wins.

“Hey NO PDA!” Dean shouts causing Chuck and You to break apart. He walks into the kitchen with Cas trailing behind him. 

“Where’s Sammy?” You ask directing your question at Gabe.

“He is packing and getting the Impala ready. We’re leaving after breakfast. You packed?” Dean asks.

“Yes I am Chuck helped me pack last night. Before bed that is.” You giggle at Dean’s look of disgust.

“Shut up! You’re my baby sister I don’t want to hear about your sexual conquest especially with God.” You and Chuck start laughing at the guys faces. Sam walks in looking clueless.

“Hey Y/N you packed yet? I can put your things in the Impala.” Sam offered.

“That would be awesome Sammy. I’ll come with you.” You see Chuck pouting so you give him a quick kiss before hopping up to go with Sam.

When you get back from putting the things you will need for the trip. You see Chuck arguing with Dean.

“What’s going on now?” You ask getting annoyed.

“Chuck says you are only allowed to do research and aren’t to leave the motel under any circumstances and I said that should be your choice.” Dean says pulling you into his side. You feel Dean wrap his arm around your shoulders and you wrap yours around his waist letting him know you weren’t mad at him. You and Dean both weren’t always very vocal with your emotions like Sam but you could always understand each other.

“And I said you are my mate and I can’t allow you to be hurt.” Chuck growls unhappy about you hugging Dean and not him. He just wanted to protect you.

“Chuck we discussed this, Dean thank you for standing up for me but Chuck and I agreed that I won’t do field work. I won’t go back on my promise. And as long as I’m with you and Sam I will be safe. Now we ready to go or what?” You ask pulling away from Dean giving them both a smile.

“Yeah I’m going to go say goodbye to Cas. Where’s Sam?” Dean says walking towards his room.

“He went to Say goodbye to Gabe. So what meet at the car in thirty?” You wink knowing your brothers and yourself. ‘Goodbye’ was totally code.

“Yeah meet you in thirty.” Dean says running toward his and Cas’s room.

“Well what do you say we head to our room and say ‘goodbye’ properly?” You ask Chuck with a wink. He nods and you both giggle as you run down the hall towards your room.


	6. A Broken Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also on Tumblr @ johngirl-207 and Wattpad @were_lover18. Thanks for reading love you guys- Coco

After saying goodbye you and the boys hit the road. You were headed to some small town in Colorado about 8 hours from the bunker. It wasn't long before Dean found a motel in the town you were investigating and was checking you in. Somehow he and Sam always found a motel with three beds in a room. You all felt safer when you were together rather than apart. You decided while Sam and Dean brought the bags to the room you should call Chuck it had been almost an hour since you last talked and you didn’t want him to actually make good on his threat of coming to get you if you didn’t call.

“Hey baby girl how are you? Are you alright?” Chuck asked worried as ever.

“Yeah baby I’m fine Sam and Dean found a motel and are unpacking the car right now I figured I’d call. How are you guys?” You were curious to see how your boyfriend and two favorite Angels were handling only having each other for company.

“We’re fine I think we’re going to go back up to heaven and reunite the angels. We have a lot to explain. Like where Lucifer is. The whole Amara thing and that said me running away from heaven all those years ago. But you are more important than any of that so I want you to call me immediately if you need something or pray if you can’t call me.” He urges you and you roll your eyes at his overprotectiveness. 

“Yes Chuck I will. I think I’m going to go to bed. I’ll call you in the morning around seven when I wake up ok?” You ask as Sam and Dean come back with your bag. You are exhausted you couldn’t sleep on the car ride today for some reason but now you are ready to fall asleep.

“Ok I love you baby girl. I can’t wait to talk to you tomorrow.” 

“Love you too talk to you later.” You hang up. You grab your bag from Dean and head to the bathroom. After you shower you change into one of Dean’s old Metallica t-shirts and a pair of Sam’s athletic shorts. You’ve been stealing their clothes since you were little. You walk out and lay down on your bed and fall asleep immediately.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“Y/N! Y/N! WAKE UP!” You wake to Dean shaking your shoulder and you panic looking around for danger when you find none you look back to Dean confused about why he woke you up so suddenly. Dean sees your confused expression and opens his mouth to explain when Chuck burst through the door Sam right on his tail.

“Ok what is going on? Chuck I said I would call when I woke up.” You look between them confused. Chuck starts to blush embarrassed.

“See we told you she was fine on the phone. Why did you come here?” Sam asks wearing his famous bitch face.

“She said she would call around seven and it’s almost noon. I wanted to make sure she was ok.” Chuck says shrugging his shoulders innocently.

“We answered her phone around the twentieth time you called and told you she was sleeping. She wasn’t able to sleep at all during the car ride we wanted to let her sleep.” Dean shouts.

“Guys it’s ok I’m up now and Chuck I was just really tired it’s been kinda eventful couple days I mean your back and we had a lot to catch up on I was just tired I promise I’m ok. You can go back to Gabe and Cas.” You say as you pull him in for a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.

“Ok but call me in an hour ok I love you baby girl I just want you safe and healthy ok.” Chuck says as you pull apart.

“Yes sir. I love you too.” You say and with that Chuck disappears.

“Overbearing much?” Dean snarks when Chuck leaves.

“If you were God and had as many enemies as him you would want your soulmate safe too.” You point out as you grab some clothes and head to the bathroom.

“I guess but it must suck for you.” Dean grumbles. You know he just wants to make sure you were safe and you loved him for it.

“I mean it’s not that bad he always makes up for it.” You wink and Sam and Dean groan disgusted at your innuendo.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After you change you see the boys doing research with their suits on.

 

“You guys got a lead or what?” You ask.

“Yeah we’re heading out to question witnesses now you ready?” You glance down look over your FBI outfit. 

“Yup.” You reply. This wasn’t really field work so you all assumed Chuck wouldn’t mind.

After the car ride you go question a woman about when her husband was abducted. You asked her to tell you anything she remembered and she said she say a man lying on the road and when her husband, Dan got out to check on them he and the man lying on the street were gone. After talking to the woman you tell Sam and Dean what you learned. 

“So he was just gone?” Sam asked.

“That’s what she said but she said they saw a man lying in the road so I think it’s vamps. You know how they always use that trick. Lay in the road, get people to stop and help, then kidnap them and they’re your blood bag.” You explain.

“Yeah and from what I saw I think I know where they are but we gotta go now it’s what one-thirty in the afternoon. They won’t be up yet I say we go in there gank the sons of bitches and get the guy out. Thoughts?” Dean suggested. Both you and Sam nodded.

Dean was right about the vampires being at the old cannery but he underestimated how many there were. There were about eight vamps and you all three killed two but the leader and his mate were faster than the others and took you with them as bait. You prayed to Chuck and he showed up immediately. He killed both vampires with ease, just a snap of his fingers. Then he turned to you and holy shit did he look pissed. He untied you from the chair and healed all your wounds but you knew you were going to be getting punished tonight. Bad. Chuck snapped you both to the motel room so you could see that Sam and Dean were ok.

“Hey kiddo, you good?” Dean asked as Cas healed him. Gabe had just healed Sam too. Neither Gabe or Cas looked very happy about what happened and you knew your brothers were in for it too. But nothing could compare to how mad Chuck was. No mad doesn’t begin to describe it he was beyond mad, he was fuming with rage.

“Yeah Chuck got to me in time.” You speak quietly hoping not to anger Chuck further.

“Yeah barely in time. What did we just discuss about no field work huh? And then you go and pull a stupid fucking stunt like that! What the fuck were you thinking, Y/N?” Chuck shouts at you and when Sam and Dean open their mouths to defend you Gabe and Cas shoot them looks saying ‘shut up and let him get it out or he’ll fucking smit you asses’. “And as for you two,” Chuck starts turning to Sam and Dean, “you let your baby sister work in the field and she was almost killed by fucking vamps!” Chuck roars at them.

“Chuck listen to me, you need to calm down,” you say as you put a hand on his shoulder, he leans into your touch and visible relaxes. “You saved me I’m ok and I won’t hunt anymore. I’ll stay at the Bunker to do research if you really want but I would prefer to be with Sam and Dean on the road. I love you and it was just a lapse in judgement. I’m really sorry I called you guys away from whatever you were doing.” Chuck turns to look you in the eyes the anger is back and you don’t understand why.

“You think I’m upset because you called me to you? I’m upset because you put yourself in danger. I want to spend every second of every day with you Y/N. But I know you want to go on hunts so I allow you to tag along but you cannot hunt. You can do research and you will be sitting out for at least the next four hunts ok? Meaning you and I will be together at the Bunker.” You can see a slight smirk appearing on Chuck face and you know what’s coming when you get home.

“Ok. I get it and I can agree to your rules. I’m sorry Chuck I broke my promise.” You launch yourself into his arms needing him to reassure you that your relationship is ok, Chuck stokes your (h/c) hair lovingly and he places a kiss to your forehead.

“Y/N shh, it’s alright baby girl I love you.” Chuck holds you tight and snaps his fingers bringing you to your shared bedroom at the Bunker.

“I love you too, Daddy.” You whisper in his ear. You feel his length harden against your belly.

“Baby girl I think it’s time for the other half of you punishement.” Chuck says as he enters dom mode his voice becoming authoritative. You feel heat pool in your core at his words and you strip quickly and he pulls you onto his lap.

“Baby girl why are you being punished?” Chuck asks you as he strokes you ass. Rubbing in small slow circles.

“Because I broke a promise to you Daddy.” Your voice whimpers with need.

SMACK!

“And?” Chuck asks. You’re confused what else did you do wrong.

SMACK!

“Princess you put yourself at risk. I won’t allow that.” You hear the protectiveness in Chuck’s voice and you feel safe knowing you have him to protect you.

“Baby girl you know I can read your mind right?” You blush furiously. “But I’m glad you know I will protect you at all costs.” Chuck never lets you feel self conscious. He always knows if you are beginning to and reassures you.

SMACK!

“Count starting now.” Chuck commands.

“One Daddy.” You feel yourself getting even wetter.

SMACK!

“Two Daddy!” 

“Good girl. Why did you go on the hunt?” Chuck begins to question you.

“I sorta forgot. You know slipped back into old habits.” You hear Chuck growl loudly. A deep, feral growl.

“You forgot?” Chuck sounds as though he is in pain at the mere thought.

SMACK!

“Three Daddy. Yes Daddy I forgot. I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. I won’t hunt.” You apologize. You felt horrible for breaking a promise to the most important person in the world to you.

SMACK!

“Four. Daddy.” You gasp. Chuck hit you right on the clit sending mini shock waves through you.

“You’re damn right you will not fucking hunt again. I’m not even sure right now about allowing you to tag along.” Chuck growls.

SMACK!

“Five, Daddy.” You gasp. Your voice is filled with need. Need for Chuck.

“Good girl.” Chuck says as he places you gently on your stomach on the bed. He stands up and tosses his t-shirt off. He slowly unzips his jeans causing you to moan. It’s not common for Chuck to give YOU the show. He shoves his jeans and boxers down in one push. He stands next to the bed his cock right in front of you.

“Suck.” He commands you eagerly place your hands behind your back and take Chuck in your mouth. You hollow your cheeks and take him as deep as you can until he hits the back of your throat. You bounce your head slowly back and forth. He grabs a handful of your hair making you moan against him. He groans at the sensation and pulls out of your mouth.

“Turn around.” He demands and you get even wetter. Chuck taking you from behind was one of the best things in the world. He was so rough and passionate when he took you from behind.

You turn around and Chuck grabs your hips and shoves his length in hard and fast. His grip on your hips tightens with each thrust leaving bruises. He pulls your head up by his as his hand holds your throat tight. Not enough to cut off air but enough to intensify the feeling.

His free hand moves down to your clit and he begins to circle fast and hard. You feel your orgasm approaching quickly.

“Please Daddy may I cum?” You beg.

“Not yet.” He bites your neck. The hand around your throat moves down towards your breast he grabs one of your breasts. Kneading it roughly. You moan not able to hold off much longer. Chuck laughs breathlessly into your neck. 

“Cum for me princess.” Chuck commands. You cum hard over his cock, your walls clench him causing him to spill his seed into you. You fall against the mattress, Chuck falling next to you. Chuck pulls out of you and wraps you in his arms tightly. He pulls the blankets up around the both of you. He peppers your face in kisses as you fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
